Ranger Key Summons
This is a list of Ranger Key Summons, which summons Ranger Key Clones from the Ranger Keys. There are many different ways to summon these Rangers, as 4 characters have been shown summoning these clones. List of Ranger Key Summons What are Friends For? *Gokai Blue summons five Blue Rangers for his one-man Final Wave, the Five-Blade Style Blue Slash: **Gosei Blue **Shinken Blue **MagiBlue **HurricaneBlue **GingaBlue *Coincidently, the 5 Blue Ranger Keys used in the Blue Slash attack all control the element of water. A Privateer Appears *With his Sixth Ranger Keys, Basco ta Jolokia summons manifestations of Sixth Rangers to fight against the Gokaigers: **Gokai Red - TimeFire, MagiShine, Shinken Gold **Gokai Blue - DragonRanger, KibaRanger, Gosei Knight **Gokai Yellow - KingRanger, Go-On Gold, Go-On Silver **Gokai Green - Sky Ninja Shurikenger, MegaSilver, GaoSilver **Gokai Pink - DekaBreak, AbareKiller, Bouken Silver *Marvelous is the only Gokaiger who does not fight a Silver Ranger, while Don is the only one to fight more than one Silver Ranger. Clash! Sentai vs. Sentai *Like the previous episode, with his Sixth Ranger Keys, Basco summons manifestations of Sixth Rangers to fight against the Gokaigers: **Gokai Red - MagiShine, Shinken Gold **Gokai Blue - KibaRanger, Gosei Knight **Gokai Yellow - Go-On Gold, Go-On Silver **Gokai Green - MegaSilver, GaoSilver **Gokai Pink - AbareKiller, Bouken Silver Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle The Black Cross King steals the Gokai Treanger Box and, through the use of a special launcher (in which he dumps all 176 Ranger Keys that were contained in the box at the time), summons manifestations of the first 33 Super Sentai teams (excluding the Extra Heroes, whose Ranger Keys were still in Basco's possession) to fight against the Goseigers and Gokaigers: * Gokaigers, Goseigers - Changemen, Flashmen, Maskmen, Livemen, Turborangers * Gokai Red - Dynamen * Gosei Pink - Carrangers * Gokai Yellow - Abarangers * Gosei Blue - Denzimen * Gokai Green - Kakurangers * Gosei Yellow - Fivemen * Gokai Pink - Battle Fever * Gosei Black - Goggle V * Gokai Blue - Gingamen * Gosei Red - J.A.K.Q. * Gosei Knight - DragonRanger, KibaRanger, KingRanger, MegaSilver, TimeFire, GaoSilver, Sky Ninja Shurikenger, DekaBreak, MagiShine, Bouken Silver * Gosei Pink, Gokai Pink - Pink Five, White Swan, PteraRanger, HououRanger, OhPink, MegaPink, GoPink, TimePink, GaoWhite, DekaPink, MagiPink, Bouken Pink * Gosei Yellow, Gokai Yellow - VulPanther, Yellow Four, Yellow Owl, TigerRanger, KirinRanger, OhYellow, MegaYellow, GoYellow, TimeYellow, GaoYellow, HurricaneYellow, DekaYellow, MagiYellow, Bouken Yellow * Gosei Black, Gokai Green - Green Two, Black Condor, MammothRanger, ShishiRanger, OhGreen, MegaBlack, GoGreen, TimeGreen, GaoBlack, KuwagaRaiger, DekaGreen, MagiGreen, Bouken Black * Gosei Blue, Gokai Blue - VulShark, Blue Three, Blue Swallow, TriceraRanger, TenmaRanger, OhBlue, MegaBlue, GoBlue, TimeBlue, GaoBlue, HurricaneBlue, DekaBlue, MagiBlue, Bouken Blue * Gosei Red, Gokai Red - VulEagle, Red One, Red Hawk, TyrannoRanger, RyuuRanger, OhRed, MegaRed, GoRed, TimeRed, GaoRed, HurricaneRed, KabutoRaiger, DekaRed, MagiRed, Bouken Red * Goseigers, Gokaigers - Gorengers, Gekirangers, Go-Ongers, Shinkengers The Lost Forest *With his Extra Ranger/Bangai Hero Keys, Basco summons manifestations to fight against the Gokaigers: **Gokai Red - DekaMaster **Gokai Blue, Gokai Yellow - MagiMother **Gokai Green, Gokai Pink - Wolzard Fire **Gokai Silver - Black Knight People's Lives are the Future of the Earth *Like Basco's previous appearance, with his Extra Ranger/Bangai Hero Keys, he summons manifestations to fight against the Gokaigers: **Gokai Red, Gokai Blue, Gokai Green - Black Lion Rio **Gokai Yellow, Gokai Pink - Confrontation Beast Chameleon-Fist Mele **Gokai Silver - Great Sword Man Zubaan Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger the Movie: The Flying Ghost Ship *Like Joe's one man Final Wave, the Gorengers are summoned from the Gokai Blast and Slash Final Wave by their respective counterparts in this movie to fight Los Dark: **Gokai Red - Akarenger **Gokai Blue - Aorenger **Gokai Yellow - Kirenger **Gokai Green - Midorenger **Gokai Pink - Momorenger Crash!! Secret Operations *Like Basco's previous two appearances, with his Extra Ranger/Bangai Hero Ranger Keys, he summons manifestations of Extra Rangers/Bangai Heroes to fight against the Gokaigers: **Gokai Red - DekaMaster, DekaSwan **Gokai Blue - Black Lion Rio, Confrontation Beast Chameleon-Fist Mele **Gokai Yellow - Princess Shinken Red **Gokai Green - Signalman **Gokai Pink - MagiMother **Gokai Silver - Wolzard Fire, Great Sword Man Zubaan *Gai is the only Gokaiger to fight 2 Extra Rangers with the same gender, but from different series. Ep. 48: The Fated Showdown *With the Gokaigers Keys, Basco summons manifestations of the Gokaigers to find Navi. However, during their search, the clones end up fighting their civilian counterparts: **Gokaigers - Gokai Red **Joe Gibken - Gokai Blue **Luka Millfy - Gokai Yellow **Don Dogoier - Gokai Green **Ahim de Famille - Gokai Pink **Gai Ikari - Gokai Silver *This is the only episode that Basco summons Ranger Key clones of a single Super Sentai team. *The Gokai Red clone is the only Gokaiger clone who does not fight its civilian counterpart. *As of this episode, the only Ranger Keys to not have been transformed into clones are the five core Goseiger keys (Basco only had them for this episode and the Goseiger Keys were with the original team when Black Cross Führer stole the Treanger chest and the AbarePink Key does not count, as it did not originate from the Legend War). Gokai Silver Final Wave *Gokai LegenDream (Final Wave) (Episode 19, 20, 21, 23, 24, 29, 30, 33, 35, 38, 40, 46, 50) **Shooters: These Sixth Rangers manifest the "close combat" Rangers through blasts from their weapons in Gun Mode. ***MegaSilver ***GaoSilver ***MagiShine ***Bouken Silver ***Go-On Gold ***Go-On Silver ***Gosei Knight **Close Combat: These warriors hack and slash (punch in DekaBreak's case) at the target and precede Gokai Silver's final strikes. ***DragonRanger ***KibaRanger ***KingRanger ***TimeFire ***Sky Ninja Shurikenger ***AbareKiller ***DekaBreak ***Shinken Gold *Gokai Legend Crash (Final Wave) (Episode 31, 51) **Summons: Gokai Silver, when using this Final Wave, summons the Shooter Rangers used in the Gokai LegenDream attack to assist in a slash attack, except for MagiShine. ***In the second use 20 episodes later, all 16 Sixth Rangers (even MagiShine) join in for an overhead slash attack. Trivia *The only Rangers to never have Ranger Key summons are Gosei Red, Gosei Pink, Gosei Black, and Gosei Yellow. Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger